Hole
Appearance Hole has a long ragged sheet like head with black whorled bleeding eyes and multiple thin horns that circles it's head. Hole wears a big jacket with large pockets all over his chest to his legs. Hole also has thorn like horns poking out of it's arms along with some longs sharp claws running from his mitten like hands. Hole is very tall (about twice the size of the average devil) and large creature and the things it can do with it's body is unknown. For example its mouth can only be visible when it's about to consume somebody and flow little people from it's eyes and mouth that drag it's enemies into it's mouth. His debut appearance color scheme consisted in a uniform pallet of grey, later it was changed to a more remarked color difference, with a black overall clothes and his arms and mask white. Personality Hole is a very sadistic and apathetic creature that's only intention is to rid magic users from the world. History Past Main Article: Category:Hole Present The creature came from the now empty Lake of Refuse on Hole, greeted by Chidaruma, who awaited his creation for centuries, Hole shown no signs of care of what the Devil was saying, only shouting "Kill Magic Users" and "Death to Magic Users", Chidaruma found it nonsensical and even asked if he was paying attention. The monster sensed the En Family goons on the ground near Dr. Vaux, 13, Jonson and the rest of the scared and confused residents of the city, then descended to the ground smashing it, Chidaruma came along, presented him as "Hole-kun" and telling him happy birthday. He headed directly to the scared Magic Users, using the claws in his right hand, stabbed one of the goons trough the chest and a manifestation of the grudge of ancient humans came from his mouth and eyes, devouring the sorcerer's head and exclaiming "Slaughter all Magic Users" with a evil grin in his face. Hole pursue the remaining goons through the city, floating just above the ground and taking with him clothes lines, in a surprise way, even with his colossal and intimidating figure, no humans feared him, and even approaching the creature after killing some of the goons. Apparently, thanks to his nature as the avatar of their world, and the representation of humanity's hatred towards Magic Users, deep inside the city residents can understand he means no harm to them. In a turn of events Hole actually sport a set of weapons, a giant fork and knife, used to stave, hold and bisect sorcerers, eating their heads or upper parts of their bodies and then putting the remains in one of the many pockets in his overall, sending the corpses to another dimension as Chidaruma could predict. The creature is also able to summon deformed, barely human-looking balls of mud mixed with refuse water in order to restrain and attack sorcerers, this are the previously known "zombies" pouring refuse water causing the apocalyptic rain in the Magic User world. Summoned from his pockets, they display zombie manners, trying to eat sorcerers. Trivia * Hole doesn't really have a name but is nicknamed 'Hole' by Chidaruma on account of the fact he brought it into this world * Hole-kun likes to eat the things he hates. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Main Characters Category:Hole